


What if

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Songfic, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM





	

“No.” You answered your best friend, trying not to attract attention to you two in the full place.

“What? Why?

“I don’t want to.” You lied, walking around in an attempt of making her leave you alone and leaning over an empty table.

“Don’t lie to me.”

You took a deep breath.

“Go work, Y/B/F/N.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I **am** working, Y/N/N.”

You went back to the balcony when you saw people entering the place.

You and your best friend worked together for years now, both of you trying to survive in Lebanon as students.

“Okay, you know what?” You looked back at her after taking the new orders. “I can’t.”

You see: There was a beautiful stranger who always came to the café you worked. Almost every day - you figured he worked traveling, because he wouldn’t come for 3 or 4 days, and then come back to his routine - he ordered the same thing, at 9 o'clock, and left half an hour later. He was beautiful: tall, with broad shoulders, hazel eyes and brown shaggy hair, and had the cutest smile.

In response, Y/B/F/N frowned and put her hand on her waist.

“You can’t?”

“I can’t.” You affirmed.

“And may I ask you why?” She asked, smirking.

You blushed, looking away from her in time to see your stranger entering the place, and blushing deeply.

How could such a handsome man ever be interested in you? You were just… You.

“The regular?” You asked before he could say anything, and he nodded.

Ignoring the woman staring at you, you proceeded with his order the way you knew he liked, and even offered him the new cookies you were “testing”. You had actually baked them for him the previous day, but he didn’t need to know.

When the stranger sat on his table, you turned to your friend.

“I don’t know him.” You noticed, whispering, so he couldn’t hear you.

“Well, that’s the first thing you need to know someone.” She pointed. “Not know them at the start point .“ She rolled her eyes.

“I can’t just go and talk to him. First of all, I’m at work.”

Y/B/F/N shook her head, making a few of her hair strands leave the perfect ponytail she always wore at work. .

“There’s no rule saying you can’t give him your phone number.” She pointed. “What’s the worst thing that can happen?”

You stared at her with a bitch-face.

“First of all?” You arched an eyebrow and pointed at the half full café. “He can laugh at me. Out loud. In front of everyone.”

She reacted with a sigh.

“Love, not every guy is a jerk, you know?” She pointed. “Some of them are nice and kind.”

You just ignored her, heading back to the balcony to clean it once again..

“Let’s, then, suppose he takes it and maybe even calls, just to realize I’m _boring_ and _disappointing_.” You continued, looking for the mustard, so you could fill it again.  “Or even goes on with me, giving me hope, just to leave me when I’m _attached_ to him. I mean… I don’t want to give myself away and get it given back. I’m not sane enough for this shit.”

Your best friend just rolled her eyes, cleaning the space beside you and moving to fill up the ketchup.

“And we’re not even talking about who he may be.” You reminded her, trying not to look at him while talking. “He can be a _criminal,_ or a _psychopath_ , or someone sent to kill me…” You listed. “He can be colourblind!”

The last possibility made her frown.

“And what’s the deal with colourblinds?”

You rolled your eyes like it was obvious.

“Well, we would die at the first traffic light we passed by.”

You best friend chuckled at your crazy worries, not even realizing how deep that was within you.

“What if…” You continued, your voice dropping. “What if he opens something in me I can’t close? What if I like him, and he knows that I like him? What if I got addicted to his touches? What if…” You sighed. “What if he breaks my heart?”

You two stood in silence, and Y/B/F/N couldn’t really answer.

“So, no, honey, I can’t.” You reminded her. “No, give him your own phone number or whatever you are thinking about if you want to.”

You didn’t give her time to finish, walking to a table close to _your stranger_ , but stopping when a large hand held your wrist.

Taking a deep breath, you blushed at the smell that filled you senses.

“What’s your name?” Your stranger asked.

You swallowed down the saliva in your mouth for a moment, and then cleaned your throat while looking at him.

“I’m Y/N.”

He nodded.

“I’m Sam, Y/N.” He introduced himself. “And I don’t plan on breaking your heart,”


End file.
